memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Anlenthoris ch'Vhendreni
Anlenthoris "Thoris" ch'Vhendreni was an Andorian politician in the mid-22nd century who played a key role in the formation of the Coalition of Planets, the Earth-Romulan War, and the early United Federation of Planets. ( | }}; |Beneath the Raptor's Wing|To Brave the Storm}}; ) Biography In 2155, Ambassador ch'Vhendreni participated in the initial negotiations hosted by United Earth Prime Minister Nathan Samuels to create the Coalition of Planets in the wake of a Romulan plot to instigate war between the Andorian Empire and Tellar. ( | }}) Whilst he was initially skeptical of Humanity's capacity to build and participate in such an interstellar alliance, he represented his world on the Coalition Security Council upon the ratification of the Coalition Compact, and was one of the signatories of the Coalition Compact on 5 March 2155. ( ) Later that year, ch'Vhendreni was promoted to Andorian Foreign Minister, though he stayed on Earth to continue representing the Andorian Empire on the Coalition Security Council. He favored a very militaristic response to the then-escalating Romulan crisis that later led to the Earth-Romulan War--although he initially blamed the Klingon Empire for Romulan attacks. ( }}) One of ch'Vhendreni's key advisers was Avaranthi sh'Rothress. ( ) In late 2155, ch'Vhendreni was still on Earth. He was initially outraged by 's refusal to participate in the Earth-Romulan War, but later came to understand the decision. Eventually, he and Ambassador Gora bim Gral of Tellar were forced to announce that their worlds would be making the same decision. In order to help Earth in its war, both ch'Vhendreni and Gral shared highly classified information with Earth's scientists. ( ) On the first Federation Day, Ambassador ch'Vhendreni was one of the signatories of the Articles of the Federation. ( |To Brave the Storm}}) He subsequently served as the first Federation Councillor for the Andorian Empire. ( ) In 2164, the Federation Council had decided to make the Federation presidency a popularly-elected office with a four-year term. That year, Councillor ch'Vhendreni ran for president on a platform aligned with the Planetarist movement. In March, he came to enjoy a significant lead over his Federalist movement opponent, Federation Councillor Haroun al-Rashid of United Earth, after Professor T'Nol, leader of the Vulcan Anti-revisionist Party, withdrew from the race and threw her support behind Councillor Thoris. However, Thoris was not truly dedicated to Planetarist principles; he had embraced the movement and feigned support for policies he disagreed with in the hopes of tempering it and moving it towards a more centrist position. ( ) Unbeknownst to Councillor ch'Vhendreni, however, his campaign had been infiltrated by agents of the First Families of Rigel, who had come to occupy key adviser positions. On their advice, he made a campaign stop at the Babel Conference underway in July to consider the admission of the United Rigel Worlds and Colonies to the Federation (which he opposed), shortly after several Federation Starfleet officers had been abducted by the First Families. This was a prelude to an attempt to frame Admiral Jonathan Archer for a false assassination attempt made on Thoris's life on Babel. After the First Families' role in his campaign was revealed to him, Councillor ch'Vhendreni publicly disclosed this information and his true stances before withdrawing from the race. Councillor al-Rashid subsequently won the election, and the Rigel worlds were admitted to the Federation. Having chosen not to run for re-election as Federation Councillor, he was succeeded by his former protege, sh'Rothress. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * category:andorians category:ambassadors